This invention concerns mounts for cables and more particularly a mount for holding one or more flat cables without substantial deformation thereof.
Flat flexible cables and ribbon cables have come into growing use where a plurality of points in one area are to be connected to a corresponding plurality of points in a second area without runout of the conductors between these two areas, for example, in electronic computers. These flat cables comprise a plurality of individual insulated conductors running side by side. Flat cables having a plurality of air passageways running side by side are also in use in pneumatic logic circuits. Such cables, either electrical or pneumatic, are relatively delicate compared to circular cables and deformation or pinching of one or more conductors or air passageways of the flat cable can easily occur particularly at the edges of the cable. Heretofore, flat cables have typically been mounted on a support such as a panelboard by using a metal plate having a resilient insulator for engaging the flat cable. The plate is generally screwed down to the support with the cable positioned between the insulator and the support. In many cases the cover plate is overly tightened so that it deforms and distorts one or more conductors in the flat cable. Also, if the insulator is not properly positioned, the metal plate can contact the cable and cut it upon tightening of the plate.
Other means for mounting the cables have been proposed. These have included a U-shaped mount having adhesive at the ends of the arms for permanently mounting a flat cable to the support. However, once this mount is in place, it cannot be easily removed without damage to the conductors or without destroying the mount. Also, because this mount is not adjustable, the flat cable is usually held either too tightly or too loosely.
A resilient U-clamp has been proposed the arms of which hold the opposed wide surfaces of flat cables therebetween. It has adhesive backing on the outside surface of one arm for securing the clamp to a support. This clamp "bites" the cable rather than applying uniform force across the surface of the cable. Also, the tension applied by the clamp varies with the number of layers of flat cable held.
An adjustable flat clamp has been proposed for use with a cable tie for bundling individual insulated conductors. The clamp includes interlocking longitudinally slidable identical members. This clamp appears unsuited for use with a flat cable because tightening of the cable tie causes the clamp to slide to its retracted position which in turn causes deformation and distortion particularly at the edges of the flat cable.